Enough
by Aliko Kinav
Summary: A post-war story about Harry and Hermione coping with the loss of Ron.


**Author's Note:**

HI! My next Harry Potter Fanfic. Still a bit angsty, crazyish. :P Just read it dudes!

OMG! Found out about Harry Potter Fanfic Competitions and Challenges. Joined tons of them. :P This fic was started for one of them also :P

But now I am gonna enter this for a few Competitions and challenges.

**For:**

_6 Senses Competition – Emotion: Content_

_Greenhouse Competition – Palm: Life after Voldemort_

_Dark Side Competition – Marvolo Gaunt's Ring: Death_

_Colours Competition – Magenta(Positive): Post-war_

_Girl Scout Cookie Competition – Thin Mints: Your favourite pairing_

_Musical Terms Challenge – Dolore: Pain, distress, sorrow, grief_

_Fantastic Beasts Challenge – Red cap: Post-war_

_If You Dare Challenge – Prompt word: Death_

_Hogwarts Classes Category Competition – Arithmancy: Hermione_

_Gemstone Challenge – Agate: A Gryffindor_

_Wand Wood Competition – Maple: Pairing you have never written before_

_Weasley-Potter-Prewett Challenge – George Weasley: Someone coping with bereavement_

_HP Potions Competition – Draught of Peace: Life after Voldemort's Death_

_Months of the Year Challenge – September: Harry_

_Party Challenge – Murder in The Dark: Themes relating to death or loss_

_Late Night Ongoings Competition – Has to take place at Night/Evening_

So... That took forever to write down.

The format is...

Name of competition/challenge – Name of category: What I was supposed to write about

Anyway, Hope you guys enjoy my latest HP venture. ^^

A.K.

P.S. I don't even know if I am accepted for a few of these challenges/competitions :O

* * *

**Enough**

It was so cold. She stared at the warm fire. It seemed like the warmth wasn't reaching her. But she was so close that she could reach out and touch those bright flames. She stared, transfixed by the flickering flames that rose and fell. The coals that burnt bright red. She was lost in the beauty of the fire.

XXX

He sighed to himself. She was at it again. Staring at the fire. She had been doing this for a long time already. "Hermione," he called softly. He didn't want to startle her. The last time he surprised her, she had jumped and ended up burning herself. That had been a bad day. A day filled with screams and tears. A day filled with pain and desolation.

She looked up at his soft call. She murmured something. It might have been his name. He took a seat at the couch, and stared at her back. He waited for her to look at him.

She turned after a few moments of staring into the fire, she turned back to him. She looked at him. "Hey," he whispered, voice husky. It was the third time she had looked _at _him. She usually looked past him or through him. It was progress. His eyes were stinging.

She moved slowly, eyes lingering on the red flames. She now stood tall in front of the fireplace. He stared at her back. Brown hair cascaded down her back. He remembered a time when she didn't look so lost. A time when she had talked, smiled and laughed freely. Nowadays, all she did was stare. At red flames. Red.

"At first, there was three. Then one died, and there were two. Then, one got broken, and that left one. And all alone, the last one died of loneliness." she was softly crooning, in a weird lilting tune. He hated it. Hated when she sung those words. He bit his lips. He remembered the last time he asked her to stop it. It had ended in hysterical laughter and a month of silence. He learned the true meaning of silence that month. She was too silent, and it drove him to the brink of madness. She stopped it though, right before he tipped over the edge, and killed himself.

He let her sing. Honest words with a melody that she made up. He tilted his head back, relaxed. He thought of times in the past where they asked him to leave her. They said she was crazy. He defended her, stood by her. Because that was what best friends did. When she raged and tried to kill herself, he stopped her. Because that was what best friends did. When she was out drinking and with other men, he let her be. Because that was what best friends did. When she came to him for all the wrong reasons, he pushed her away. Because that was what best friends did.

He let out a huge sigh, and came back to the present. He opened his eyes and she was the first thing he saw. Her slender figure in a white dress. She was facing him now. He looked into her deep brown eyes. And for the first time he saw something there. Something that looked a lot like the old her. She walked towards him now. She sat beside him on the couch, their arms touching.

XXX

She felt warm for the first time in months. She felt something for the first time after _his _death. They were so different. He had black hair and green eyes. But they were so similar too. They both cared about her. She tilted her head to the right. She was staring into warm green eyes. She was ready. "Harry."

_And this was their happiness. He loved her and she loved him and that was enough._


End file.
